


Pinky winky

by Nasqil_ (nasqil)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Someone on stickmintwt told me to write smut but i couldn't so i made this, charles finger fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasqil/pseuds/Nasqil_
Summary: Henry does a little bite
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Pinky winky

It was a normal afternoon, it has been about a day since henry and charles did their last mission.

Both of them layed on charles's bed, doing particularly nothing. Then suddenly henry asks a question.

"Mind if i have your hand for a bit charles?" Henry says after staring at the ceiling.

Without much thought charles gives his hand to henry, soon enough something warm touches charles hand.

Charles looks up and sees henry kissing charles hand, it has been about three months since they started dating. It's crazy that about a year ago henry was a criminal.

Henry then kisses his fingers as well, starting from the thumb. charles thought it was a bit weird but it's weirdly cute in a way.

When henry reaches his pinky finger he did something different, he fucking bit it.

...

"HENRY WHAT THE FUCK THAT HURTS!"

...

Ellie came into the room and see henry laughing maniacally, and charles holding his pinky finger in pain.

She's not even going to ask what happened and immediately left the room to take the first aid kit.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on stickmintwt told me to write smut,,, i couldn't.


End file.
